


Morning

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [17]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 文明復興
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 這次他不急著醒來，因為他知道，不論何時，只要他睜開眼，千空都會在。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275





	Morning

他在海潮的拍打聲中甦醒，司眨了眨眼睛，模糊的視線逐漸聚焦，剛醒來的身體還帶著倦怠，他勉強移動了一下自己的身體，從平躺在床上改為側過身體，身上的被單被他拉扯到肩上，睡意尚未完全脫離司的意識，眼皮還有些沉重，他在閉上眼後許久才又緩緩睜開，仍舊熟睡的枕邊人的面容映入他的眼眶。  
淺色的髮梢隨意地散落在枕頭上，透過玻璃的日光形成零碎的光斑，散落在對方裸露的手臂和肩膀上，壓在手臂下的灰褐色被子在千空的身上彎彎繞繞，蓋住身體卻留下兩條腿在外頭，司單手撐著自己的頭，斜臥在床上看著這一幕，房間裡只有低頻的空調運作聲，伴隨著千空淺長的呼吸，司的意識依然在現實和夢境間擺盪，但卻掙扎地不肯再次睡去。  
他盯著在對方鮮少接受日曬的皮膚上晃動的光影，斑駁的光線像是孩子似的在千空身上遊戲著，有時在肩頭，有時在手腕，不斷四處奔跑，司忍不住伸手讓自己的指尖跟著在上頭移動，他用指腹描繪著對方的身體蜿蜒的曲線，若有似無的觸感讓千空宛如嘆息般地呼了一口氣，可是仍然沒有清醒。  
那讓司更加肆無忌憚地沿著手臂線條向下，劃過手肘和手腕，在經過對方的手指時輕輕勾起指節，竄入比他小上一些的手掌下方，將千空的手慢慢收進他的掌心中，兩人無名指上的戒指在碰觸的瞬間發出微弱的金屬聲響，很快就消失在安靜的空氣中。  
溫熱的掌心過度著彼此的體溫，司悄悄手攏了自己的手指，鬆鬆地扣在對方的指間，修長的手指摩娑著千空的手背，他感受著對方手上因受傷留下的疤痕及紋路，一點也不細緻的觸感卻讓司無法克制地想要更多的碰觸，而原本沉睡的人也因為他的舉動而漸漸醒來。  
紅褐色的眼睛緩慢地眨了幾下，剛清醒的思緒還有些混沌，在睡夢和真實世界之間載浮載沉，被司握住的手先是向內收緊，又在千空深呼吸後鬆開，對方的目光逐漸清明，最後落在司的身上。  
「早安。」他低聲地向千空說道，司緩緩傾身，不自覺地向對方湊近一些，而躺在同一張床上的同居人像是還沒完全清醒，過了許久才用著有點沙啞的聲音回答他：「幾點了？」  
司沒有回答千空的問題，只是用自己的手臂將對方攬入懷中，赤裸的肢體在棉被下交纏，他低下頭抵著千空的髮旋，或許是放任他這樣的恣意妄為，又或是千空也並不討厭這樣的親暱的接觸，便任由司這樣地擁抱著。  
他再次閉上雙眼，聽著海浪沖刷的聲音，還有懷裡的人與他同調的呼吸聲，司的思緒重回平靜，在安穩中漸漸走遠，這次他不急著醒來，因為他知道，不論何時，只要他睜開眼，千空都會在。


End file.
